The Final Fight
by malsiebabe
Summary: Part three in my Therox adventure! Now that Alistair has escaped, one night could change everything for the town of Harmony.
1. Welcome Home Party

Hey guys! Welcome to part 3 of my story! If you haven't already, check out the first 2 part, "Helpless," and "Love and Loss." Hope you enjoy!

Ch.1

It had been a week since Luis, Fox, Ethan, and Teresa had returned home. Everyone in town was stunned at the events that had taken place. Even more shocking was the fact that Luis was alive and well.

In his honor, all of Harmony was gathering for a party at the Seascape.

Fox and Teresa were at home getting ready.

"How does this dress look?"

Fox looked up from the bed and smiled.

Teresa stood their looking like a goddess.

Her long black hair was pinned up, a few stray curls hanging around her face. She wore a strapless red ball gown. The dress was covered in diamonds, and the bottom flowed out.

"It's perfection," he said standing up and giving her a high five. "I love knowing that I'm going to be the envy of every guy there tonight."

She laughed.

"Well I don't know about that," she said looking into the mirror. "I still have all of these scratches and bruises on my face."

"Resa, you would look perfect wearing a burlap sack and clogs!" He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Clogs? Fox, sometimes I just don't know about you…" she giggled.

He kissed her neck.

"Shall we go?"

She smiled.

"We shall."

He took her hand as they walked out to the car. After they were in and began driving towards the party, they fell silent.

"Fox?"

"Yea?"

"You don't think that Alistair is going to do something tonight…do you?"

Fox kept his eyes on the road.

"Let's not think about that right now Resa," he grabbed her hand. "This is supposed to be a fun night."

"I know that…it's just that ever since he escaped a week ago, I cant stop worrying that he's going to attack again soon ya know?"

"Well if he does, I'm ready for him," he said, trying to sound tough.

Teresa laughed at his attempt.

"Ouch!" Fox teased. "Now that you've hurt my feelings, I'm not going to protect you anymore!"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sure about that?"

They laughed the entire way there.

When they pulled up, Whitney and Chad had just arrived.

"Whit, you look fabulous!" Teresa shrieked as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks! So do you!"

Chad and Fox laughed at them.

"I swear, whenever you two get around each other, I think only dogs can understand your high pitched squeals." Fox laughed.

Chad turned towards him.

"Fox! You look so pretty tonight!"

"Thanks Chad! You're a 10 in that black suit!"

Teresa and Whitney rolled their eyes.

"Tease all you want…we don't care, do we Resa?"

"Not one bit!" she stated. She grabbed Whitney's hand.

"Let's go inside! I'm so excited!"

The girls laughed and ran in.

Fox and Chad laughed as they followed close behind.

"Well this should be an interesting evening," Chad said.

"You said it," Fox agreed.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a night we'll never forget."


	2. Fun quickly ends

Ch.2

"So let's all raise our glasses…TO LUIS!"

"To Luis!" the crowd cheered, toasting their reunited friend.

Luis blushed as he stood up, giving Sam a hug for the speech he has just made.

"Thank you guys so much," he said, speaking to his friends in family in the crowd.

"These past few years have been crazy to say the least…but being back here makes everything feel alright again."

He looked out in the crowd and spotted Teresa, a smile beaming across her face.

"And to my sister Teresa," he said smiling. "I owe you my life."

She blew him a kiss as Fox walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok!" Luis laughed. "Enough of this…lets have some fun!"

"Yea!" the room cheered as the music starte3d playing. Everyone went on to the dance floor.

"He looked good up there," Teresa said.

"Yea…he really did," Fox smiled, twirling Teresa around to face him.

"Now let's dance." He said, trying his best to be serious. Teresa laughed as he picked her up and dragged her to the floor.

Chad and Whitney were already out there.

"This is so much fun!" Whitney exclaimed.

"Hey, when the Lopez-Fitzgerald's throw a party, they do not disappoint," Teresa said.

The music kept playing. Suddenly, "Hot in Here," came on.

"Oh lord not this song!" Whitney and Teresa screamed.

"Oh yea!" Fox and Chad yelled out, running to the middle of the dance circle that had formed.

The girls groaned as they watched their boys make fools of themselves, attempting to break dance.

"What is it about this song?" Whitney asked? "Every time this song comes on, those two go crazy!"

"I don't know," Teresa said, laughing hysterically. "But you have to admit Whit, their attempts to dance are pretty cute."

Finally, the song was over. The boys returned dripping with sweat.

"Did you ladies enjoy our sweet moves?" Fox asked, trying to catch his breath.

"We umm….well…" neither girl said anything.

"Well what?" Chad asked.

"Um…we have to go the ladies room!" The girls laughed as they ran away.

Fox and Chad looked at each other.

"Well I thought we were good."

The girls ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"That was too funny," Teresa said, holding on to her sides. They hurt from laughing so hard.

"Oh god Teresa, what are we going to do with these guys?"

"I guess just stay away from dance clubs!"

Whitney laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Oh hey girls!"

"Sheridan! How are you?" Teresa tried to ask in between her laughs.

"I'm great…and apparently so are you girls!" Sheridan laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well," Whitney began. All of a sudden, people began screaming from the party. There was a lot of commotion. Then, there was a loud crashing noise, and more screaming.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Teresa yelled. The three girls ran out and back to the room.

When they got there, they saw a large crowd gathering towards the middle of the dance floor.

Teresa saw Fox.

"Fox!" She called out.

He turned around. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Teresa, no!"

She tried to run towards him, but was suddenly grabbed from behind.

She screamed. A big hand covered her mouth.

"Resa!" Fox yelled, running towards her.

"Don't move!" Teresa heard a deep voice yell out in her ear from behind her. "Don't think I wont use this thing."  He pulled out a knife and placed it against her neck.

Fox stopped. His eyes looked helplessly at her.

"Let her go."

" Not on your life buddy," he said, tightening his grip. Teresa gasped in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Luis yelled, standing by Fox.

"Both if you better not come any closer!" the man yelled. "I'm warning you."

"Luis, stop!" Fox yelled, holding him back.

"What do you want?" Luis asked, gritting though his teeth.

The man smiled as he looked at all of the terrified faces watching him. The whole room was unmoving, everyone too scared to even breath.

He licked his lips.

"I have a job to do," he said laughing.

"And what's that?" Fox asked.

Teresa shut her eyes, shivering in fear.

The man looked at him, beaming.

"To kill you."


	3. He's coming

Ch.3

"To kill me?"

Fox stared down the man who held Teresa.

"You're here to kill me?"

"Yes you…and every one else in this room for that matter. I'm here on strict orders to annihilate every person in Harmony who attended this party tonight."

"Well let me guess…are these Alistair's orders?" Luis asked.

The man opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, people trying to leave distracted him.

"Don't even bother!" he yelled laughing. "All the doors to this place are locked tight from the outside my friends…there is no escape."

Defeated, Grace, Charity, and Kay slowly walked back to their seats.

"Now listen up!" the man cried out. "We can make this simple, or we can do this the hard way…I'm game for anything."

"Why don't you let her go first?" Fox asked, referring to a terrified Teresa. "We can talk about this, but you got to let her."

"Now why would I let this pretty thing go?" he said, stroking her cheek.

Teresa began to cry.

"I think I am going to have a lot of fun with this one."

Without warning, Luis charged at the man, pouncing on him. Teresa was knocked away on to the floor nearby.

"Teresa!" Fox ran over to her.

He bent down and wrapped her sobbing body in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking her out, looking over every part of her for a cut or a bruise.

"I'm f-fine," she said through her tears. "Help Luis."

Fox looked back. Luis and the man were rolling around, punches flying everywhere. Sam and T.C. were trying to help.

Luis rolled on top of the man. He let out a scream.

The knife had stabbed him.

"Oh shit," Luis said climbing off of him.

He stared at the puddle of blood that was rapidly forming on his shirt.

The man gasped for air.

Eve rushed over.

"We need to get him to a hospital." She said applying pressure to his wound.

Teresa wobbly walked over, looking down at him, her eyes fixated.

"T-there is no escape," the man wheezed, a small trail of blood slowly falling out of the corner of his mouth. "I…I blocked the doors…" he began coughing violently.

"If you don't let us out of here, you will die," Eve said sternly.

The man looked around the room. He softly began to cry.

"I'm a dead man either way…"

"What do you mean?"

He took a few deep breaths.

"I never meant to hurt anybody…it was the only way to…

"The only way to what?" Sam asked.

"He said that if I did this then he would keep my family financially secure…after I'm gone…"

He cried louder.

"I just wanted my kids to be ok…and now I failed them…"

Teresa, her heart breaking after watching this, bent down beside him.

"It's Alistair, isn't it? He sent you on this job, this suicide mission?" she asked.

The man turned his head to look at her. He slowly blinked, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Alistair makes a lot of big promises that he never keeps," she said softly. "I'm sure you're family will be ok." As much as she hated him for what he had just done, she didn't want him to die like this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"It's ok."

Fox watched as she tried to comfort him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The man began gasping. Teresa knew the end was near.

"You can make things right again," she said quickly. "Tell us how to get out of here…let us get Alistair and make him pay for all the wrong he's done."

"There is no way to escape…the doors are blocked off…"

Teresa grabbed his hand.

"Please help us."

"I'm so sorry…but you're going to need a lot more help than what I can offer you…"

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes began to close.

"I failed…he's coming…

Tonight…"

And just like that, he let out his last breath.

No one said anything, everyone too shocked for words.

Teresa put her hands on his face, shutting his eyes the rest of the way.

Luis finally spoke up.

"Alistair is coming here tonight…that bastard, I knew he would try to pull something."

"We have to find a way to get out of here," Sam said.

"I just checked all of the doors," TC said running into the room. "He was telling the truth…they're all bolted shut."

"SO now what do we do?" Fox asked.

He looked around at the panic that was breaking out across the room. Chad and Whitney were holding on to each other for dear life. Sam, Grace, Tc, and Eve…everyone was grasping on to their loved ones.

He walked over to Teresa who was still sitting beside the man on the floor.

He sat next to her.

"We're trapped," she said.

"We'll figure something out," Fox said, rubbing her back reassuringly…"we always do babe…"

She sighed.

"Not this time…" she said standing up.

"Resa…"

"No Fox…this time I think he's got us beat."

She looked around at her friends, most of them in tears.

"The question is how is he going to do it?"

Alistair sat at his desk in his new office.

"So he botched up the mission," he said with a smug smile on his face.

"I should have known."

He buzzed for his assistant.

"Yes Mr. Crane?"

"Delores, pack my bags. I'm leaving shortly."

"Sure thing Mr. Crane."

He leaned back in his chair, thoughts running through his mind.

"I guess if you want a job done right, you just have to do it yourself."

"And I sure have something in store for them."


	4. the plan

Ch.4

"There has to be a way to escape."

The men were all huddled in the corner of the room discussing a game plan.

"We have tried every door and window Sam…they're all bolted from the outside…no one in here can unlock them."

"Cant we just smash one of the windows and climb out?"

"We tried that too…it's bulletproof."

Luis was frustrated.

"Men… are women are in danger here…look at them."

They turned their heads and looked at the group of girls on the opposite side of the room.

"Now if we don't get them out of here soon, something bad is going to happen."

"We know that Luis…"

"Then let's do something about it!"

He ran his fingers through his black hair.

Just then, Teresa walked up to the group.

"What about the vents?"

"What about them?" Luis asked.

"Well don't they lead to outside? Someone could crawl through them and unlock the doors once they got out."

"That's not a bad idea," Sam said. "It might be our only hope."

"Ummm one problem boys," Fox said. "Have you seen the size of those vents? Come on, no one's going to be able to fit in there."

"I can," Teresa said.

The men looked at her.

"Teresa, don't even think about it," Fox said. "It's too dangerous."

"Fox…"

"He's right," Luis said. "It could be risky sis"

"You have to let me try," she said. "I can do it you guys. I know I can."

"Out of the question!" Fox yelled. "You could get seriously hurt!"

"From climbing through a vent? Please Fox, stop being so overprotective…"

"Damn it Resa, you're my wife…I'm always overprotective!"

She laughed, stroking his cheek.

'Honey, what could possibly happen to me?"

"Well let's see…for starters you could get stuck and suffocate and die!"

She smiled.

"I love that you're so worried about me…believe me I do…but I am going to do this."

"That's my sister!" Luis said hugging her. "Always ready to look danger in the face!"

"Teresa, are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked. "Fox is right, we don't know how this is even going to really work…and we don't even know if the vents do in fact lead to outside."

"Sam, I'm sure…just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it."

He smiled.

"Give us a few minutes," he said. "Talk to your husband…then we can get started.

The men left, leaving Fox and Teresa by themselves.

"Resa, please don't do this."

"Fox I have too…don't you see? This could be our last hope…I can't not try."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful…I promise." She kissed his cheek.

"Teresa, swear to me that the minute you think it's too dangerous or the minute one of us tells you to get out that you will."

"I swear."

He sighed.

"I just can't win this fight can I?"

"No," she said laughing. "But I think it's cute when you try."

He laughed hugging her.

"Oh Resa…what would I do without you?"

"Probably stay away from parties with death threats."

"Well that's obvious," he said sarcastically.

He pulled back looking deep into her eyes.

"Mi amor," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We're ready Teresa," Sam yelled out, interrupting their kiss.

She pulled away.

"I have to go."

She tried to leave but Fox wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Fox," she said sternly. "Let me go."

He sighed, releasing her hand.

"Resa don't you know anything?"

She looked at him puzzled.

He smiled.

"I'll never let you go."


	5. secret number one revealed

Ch.5

"Any luck?"

Teresa climbed out of the vents after 20 minutes of searching.

"Nothing," she said defeated. "It's all dead ends."

She wiped the dust off her dress.

"So…anybody have a new plan?"

Suddenly, a loud voiced boomed from behind them.

"There'll be no need for a new plan."

Everyone turned around.

"Alistair!"

The old man walked in, cigar in on hand, scotch in the other.

"My dear Teresa…you seem to have ruined your dress." He said with a laugh.

"You bastard," Luis said. " What is all this? Huh? What are you planning on doing?"

"Easy Luis," he said putting his hands up. "I'm only here to spice this party up a little."

"You mean by killing us?" Fox asked.

"ME? Kill you? As much fun as that sounds, I don't think there will be a need for me to do it…once I share what I've come to share with everyone, you all will do the killings yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've gathered you all here today..."

"You mean trapped us all here today," Teresa interrupted.

He laughed.

"Ok…trapped you all here today, because I think it's time that the air be cleared between you all…"

"Grandfather, does this little soliloquy of yours have a point?" Fox asked.

"Don't interrupt me Nicholas…it's rude."

"Sorry," he whispered, putting his hands up.

"As I was saying…basically what it boils down to is that I've come to tell your secrets."

"Father, this is ridiculous," Julian said. "You've created all this drama, all this panic, just for a little secret sharing?"

"And you're not going to kill us?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Why would I? This is much more fun."

He lit his cigar.

"Where do I begin?" he pondered, stroking his cheek.

"How bout I start with my dear son Julian…he's got many secrets."

"Father, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

'Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "You mean to tell me you have no idea about having an affair with one of Harmony's finest citizens? Someone who is highly respected and looked up to…and who also happens to be present at this party."

Julian grew pale.

"What?"

"You heard me…I know all about your little fling…and I think its time all of harmony did as well…these after all are your friends and family…they should know the truth."

"What is he talking about?" Fox whispered into Teresa's ear.

"I have no idea."

"So go ahead Julian…why don't you share with us who this mystery woman of yours is…or I will."

He wiped the sweat from his head.

"Don't make me do this Father…"

"You did this to yourself," he said coldly… "This is the price you pay for keeping secrets."

Julian tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"So who is it Julian?"

He looked over out of the corner of his eyes at her. The love of his life.

Eve.

She was crying, her eyes shut tight, trying to block out what was happening.

"I wont do it," Julian said quietly.

"You don't need too," Alistair replied. "It's easy to see who it is…" his gaze drifted to her.

Everyone's eyes followed to a guilt stricken Eve.

"Honey, what is he talking about?" TC asked.

She tried to speak, but all that came out were loud sobs.

"I'm so sorry TC…" she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh my god," Whitney whispered, her hand flying to her mouth. "I knew it."

"Eve…don't tell me this is true," TC said enraged.

She didn't say anything.

"TC…" Julian said walking towards him.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" he lunged for him, knocking him to the ground with his fists.

"TC, Stop it!" The men tried to pull them apart.

Teresa tried to console a hysterical Whitney.

Grace and the others were trying to help Eve.

Alistair stood back and watched in amazement.

"This is even better than I had hoped."

He took a puff of his cigar.

"If only they knew the other secrets I'm about to spill…"

Teresa looked over at him, laughing at the fight going on.

She charged at him.

"You bastard!" She yelled slapping him. "Do you think this is some kind of game? Ruining people's lives like this?"

He put his hand to his cheek, laughing to hide the stinging pain that had begun.

"Teresa, I never knew you liked it so rough…" he tried to stroke her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I don't know why you're doing this, but you need to stop. This isn't funny…ruining peoples lives, their reputations…"

"I didn't do anything to these people…they did it all themselves…I'm simply sharing the details."

"But why? What can you possibly gain from all of this?"

He looked at her.

"This is simply for my enjoyment…if someone gets hurt along the way, it's just one less problem for me to deal with."

She scoffed.

"You are one sick, twisted son of a bitch, you know that Alistair?"

"So I've been told."

She glared at him, and then turned around to go back to her friend.

"You know Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald…now that we're face to face, I do have a matter of business to discuss with you…"

She stopped and turned back around.

"Business?"

"Yes. I have something in my possession that I think would make you a very happy girl."

She was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled.

"All in good time my dear…"


	6. all goes black

Ch.6

"Both of you stop it!" Sam pulled TC off of Julian.

"Sam, I'm going to kill him!" Tc yelled, trying to escape.

"You need to calm down." Sam led him to the other side of the room.

Julian lay on the floor, his nose bleeding.

"I think it's broken," he said grabbing it.

Alistair laughed.

"My son has never been one to have a high pain tolerance."

Eve bent down next to him.

"Keep this on it, she said handing him some napkins. "it will stop the bleeding."

"Aww look at Dr. Russell," Alistair said mocking her. "Choosing to help her lover over her husband…what a woman."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You've done enough damage here tonight," she said coldly. "Don't you think it's time you left us alone?"

he laughed.

"Surely you're kidding. I've only revealed one secret so far Eve! I have a whole list."

Whitney was crying into Chad's arms. Teresa was trying to calm her down.

"I knew my mother was having an affair," she said. "I knew it all along."

Teresa glared over at Alistair.

"Let's ruin someone else's life, shall we?" Alistair asked the crowd.

Teresa shook her head in disgust.

He saw her.

"My dearest Teresa," he said walking toward her. "Let's move on to you next."

She laughed.

"I don't have any secrets Alistair…you're wasting your time."

"No secrets?" he said. "Maybe you just don't know that you do…I have some secrets that I would love to share with you…and trust me, these will change your entire life."

She looked at him.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand…the past years have been hell, and it's all been because of you…explain this all to me Alistair…tell me your secret."

He looked around the room.

"I have my reasons Teresa," he said. "I don't need to share them with you…business is business."

Fox walked over.

"Business? Giving her cancer, killing her son? That's business to you?"

"Fox, this conversation doesn't concern you…"

"Like hell it doesn't!" He yelled. "You're messing with my family, with my friends…this very much concerns me."

"Just tell us Alistair…please…I need to know why this has all happened," she begged with him.

"And in time you will know everything," he said. "But first, I have a few things to tell you."

He looked around the room.

"As a matter of fact…I need to talk to you privately."

"No way!" Luis yelled out from the crowd. "I'm not letting you go near her alone."

"Luis, stop," Teresa yelled.

She looked at him.

"What is this about? Why do we have to talk in private?"

He smiled.

"You really want to know?"

She shook her head.

"Alright," he said nodding. "I'll tell you."

He leaned in to her ear, his breath hot against her cheek.

"it's about your son."

She jerked back, her eyes large.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's alive."

That was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Hey guys! Sorry to leave you with this little "Cliffhanger," But I'm going out of town. I wont be able to update for a few weeks, so keep checking back! And don't forget to review! Thanks!


	7. His parents are

Hey! I'm back finally! And I am ready to continue these stories! Just so ya know, this chapter is going to have a huge twist at the end…hope it shocks you! Let me know what you think…love it, hate it…I wanna hear about it! Thanks!

Ch.7

"TERESA!"

Fox ran over to her and caught her as she fell.

"Resa, are you alight?"

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Fox.

"Fox?" she asked groggily. "What happened?"

He helped her to her feet.

"I don't know…you were talking to Alistair…he whispered something in your ear. Then you fainted."

He brushed the hair back off of her face, looking deep into her eyes.

"What did he say?"

She looked over at Alistair, not remembering what it was.

"I don't remember," she whispered, shaking her head.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, her hand flying to her mouth, fresh tears springing to her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Fox asked concerned.

"No, it can't be true," she repeated to herself.

"Resa, what is going on?" Fox grabbed her hand. She didn't look at him.

"Alistair! What did you say to her?" Fox charged at the old man.

"Nicholas, why don't you let me and Teresa have some alone time to talk things out."

"No! Tell me what you said to her? Why is she acting like this?"

He smiled.

"That's between us," he said taking a puff of his newly lit cigar.

Fox went back to her.

"Teresa, please, talk to me."

Her head snapped up and she looked deep into his eyes.

"He's alive Fox."

"What?" Who's alive?"

She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"MY Son…our son…Little Ethan."

Fox stared at her, his heart caught in his throat.

"No," he whispered.

"Yes!" She laughed. "I knew he was alive, I could still feel him…"

Fox looked at Alistair, unsure if to believe him or not.

"Why don't we take this conversation to a different room," Alistair said. "I can't talk business when there is all this commotion."

He looked at everyone else in the room, yelling, fighting, and crying.

"We can go to the roof and talk things over."

"Let's go," Teresa said walking away.

"Wait a minute," Fox said grabbing her hand.

"Fox what are you doing?"

"Resa, are you sure about this? How do we know if he is telling the truth or not?"

"He is Fox, I know it."

"Baby, I want to believe him too…trust me…but what if this is all some trick?"

She looked over at Alistair, then back at Fox.

"We have to find out Fox…this is our son we're talking about."

He sighed, kissing her hand.

"Let's go."

They walked over to him.

"Go out that door and up the stairs," Alistair said pointing. "I'll be up there in a minute."

They left, doing as they were told.

Luis looked over.

"Where are they going? How did they get out?"

"That's not your concern Luis," Alistair said. "We have some business to discuss in private…we'll return shortly."

"And you're just going to keep us in here while you're gone?" Sam asked.

"Well I do have another secret to share that will keep you occupied until we're done."

Everyone grew silent as he looked around the room.

He saw him, his eyes fixated. An evil smile danced upon his lips.

"Ohhh, this is a doozy," he said laughing.

He coughed.

"Chad Harris."

Chad's eyes glared at him.

"Nice try Alistair…but you got nothing on me."

"On the contrary," he said. "I happen to know all the answers to you're biggest questions…all the truths you've been searching for over the years."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well why did you come to Harmony in the first place Chad?"

"I wanted to find my parents."

"Bingo." Alistair laughed. "Well search no more, because the lovely couple just happens to be here tonight."

He blinked.

"What?"

"That's right Chad…you're parents are in this room…they're people that you've known all along…and tonight, I'm going to share it with you."

Whitney squeezed his hand.

"Oh my god," She whispered.

Chad's eyes were blurry with tears.

"Tell me," he said, his voice small like a child's. "Who are they?"

Alistair smiled.

"TC Russell, and Ivy Crane."


	8. a drunken mistake?

Ch.8

Fox and Teresa stood outside in the cold, rubbing their hands together.

"He has to be telling the truth," she said reassuring her self. "He has to be ok…Little Ethan has to be alive."

"I hope you're right," Fox said shivering.

Just then, Alistair walked out, locking the door behind him.

"What just happened in there?" Fox asked. "We heard a lot of screaming."

He chuckled.

"I just helped your friend Chad find his parents."

"What?" Teresa gasped. "Oh my god, who are they?"

"Let's stick to our business for now my dear," Alistair said. "I have something of yours Teresita…"

"My son," she said finishing his sentence.

"Grandfather, how are we supposed to believe you?" Fox asked. "I mean, we had a funeral for him…he died a few years ago."

"Well you had a funeral for Luis as well didn't you? And in case you forgot, tonight's festivities we're in his honor for his return."

"He's right," Teresa said smiling. "Alistair, you really have my son?"

"I don't have him in my possession…but I know who does."

"Who? Tell me, please!" She cried.

"Now just hold on a minute," Fox interrupted. He stared at Alistair. "What do you want from all this? I know you aren't just telling us this out of the goodness of your heart…what do you want from us?"

He lit his next cigar and smiled.

"You're a smart man Fox…Crane blood still obviously running strong…you're right…I'm not giving you this information for free…there is something I want."

"Anything," Teresa said. "I just want my little boy back."

He looked at her, seeing the desperation in her eyes, written all over her face.

"I'm glad you feel that way Teresa…"

"Because the cost of this information isn't cheap…"

Back inside, the whole place had gone to Hell.

"I can't be their son!" Chad screamed. "Coach Russell and Ivy Crane? That means…"

"That you're my half brother," Whitney said. "oh my god, this cant be happening."

"This doesn't make any sense!" TC yelled outraged. "There is no way that this is true…it's not possible!"

"TC, don't lie!" Ivy's voice boomed over the crowd, causing everyone to grow silent and still.

"Ivy, I don't know what you're talking about, but we never did anything that would result in a child."

"Oh yea? What about Julian's 35th birthday party?"

TC grew still.

"Well, happy birthday to me," Julian said, still holding his broken nose. "It's so nice to have a wife who cheats on me during special occasions."

"Oh shut up Julian…it's not like you, or the sainted Eve have any room to talk."

"TC? Is this true?" Eve asked.

He grabbed his head.

"That was a drunken mistake," he said softly. "Just one night."

"Well apparently that's all it took," Ivy said.

"I can't believe it," TC said.

Whitney stormed over.

"I don't even know who you people are!" She screamed at Eve and TC. "God, when did my family become so messed up?"

"Whitney," Eve tried to calm her down.

"Don't touch me you whore," she screamed. "Just stay away from me…I don't need any of this…I don't need any of you…the one person in the world I do need, I cant even have anymore because it turns out, he's my brother! My freaking brother."

She turned to her father.

"You have no idea how much you have ruined my life," she said coldly. "I will never forgive you for this…I hope you rot in hell."

She reached up and slapped him, hard.

He looked at her shocked.

"I hate you." She turned and ran away.

"Whitney, wait," he tried to call after her. But she was gone.

His eyes met Chad's.

He slowly walked over.

"I don't know what to say," he said looking at Ivy and TC. "I just don't know."

"That makes three of us." Ivy said.

"Now just a minute," Eve said. "I don't think we should believe anything until we do a blood sample. For all we know, Alistair could be lying his ass off about the whole thing."

"She's right," Julian said. "It wouldn't be the first time Father has lied about one thing to get the truth of another thing exposed."

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, TC agreed.

Ivy nodded. She looked over at Sam. He was staring at her, shocked.

You see, TC wasn't the only one who had had a little too much fun with Ivy at that party…


	9. An answer

CH.9  
  
"Alistair, just tell me what I have to do."

Teresa rubbed her hands together in the cold.

He looked at her. "Leave."

She stared back, confused. "What?"

"Leave Harmony Teresa...and don't ever come back."

Fox stood up. "Wait just a minute-"

"Sit down Nicholas!" Alistair's voice boomed, echoing. Fox reluctantly did as he was told.

"Leave?" Teresa asked.

"You have been nothing but a pain since you managed to force your way into the Crane life Teresita...and now I want you gone. I tried everything to get rid of you, and nothing worked...I know when I've been defeated...If I cant kill you, I still don't want you in town."

"I still don't understand." Teresa said. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve all of this?"

Alistair laughed. "Teresa, this isn't just about you...this goes back to your father." Her eyes widened.

"My father? What about him?"

"He also managed to wiggle his way into my life, into my family...the only difference being the was easier to get rid of than you."

She brought her hand to her mouth. "I knew you killed him," she whispered.

"Of course I did," he said. "Not like he was any big loss..."

"You bastard!" She yelled charging at him. He pushed her away.

"Don't touch her!" Fox yelled running over to her. Teresa sat on the ground, sobbing.

"my father was a good man!" She cried. "He didn't deserve to die."

"You think your father was a good man Teresa? He wasn't! He was having an affair with Kathryn...with my wife! You think he was just some saint that I killed for no reason? He took my wife away from me."

She shook her head. "That's not true."

"Don't lie to yourself," he said. "He was a lying cheat of a husband, and a lousy father...but even in death I didn't feel that he had payed enough for what he had done."

Teresa stood up, Fox standing right behind her, his hands gently rubbing her shoulders. "So that's why? You've been torturing me, my family all this time because of something my father did years ago?"

"Exactly...he always told me that you were his pride and joy Teresa...in fact, he begged me to leave you all alone while I had the gun pointed to his head all those years ago..."

She covered her ears. "Please stop," she whispered.

"And I planned on it Teresa I really did...once he was gone I saw no reason to associate with your family anymore...but then you started dating Ethan...and Luis was with Sheridan...and Ivy and Pilar remained friends...I couldn't get rid of you."

"I cant believe I'm related to someone as evil as you," Fox said, fuming. "Well get used to it son...it's in your blood..."

Teresa looked around, reeling from all of the information she had just head.

"So all those times you tried to kill Sheridan, you were really aiming for Luis too?"

"Yes."

"And all those times that Ethan and I broke up, it was your doing?"

"With the help of Rebecca and Gwen, yes. Don't you see Teresa? Your cancer? Your son? I would do anything if it meant getting you out of my life."

She wiped her eyes, her mascara smearing under her eyes. "And if I leave town, I'll get my son back?"

"Of course."

"And you'll leave my family alone?"

"If that's what it takes for you to leave, then yes."

She looked at Fox. "What do you think?"

"We can leave tomorrow," he said wiping her eyes.

She gave him a half smile and turned to face Alistair again, the sight of him making her knees go weak, the blood rush to her head. "We'll leave tomorrow," she said. "Now tell me where my son is."

He laughed.

"MY dear, I think there must be a mistake here."

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "I never said Fox could go..."  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Sorry an update has taken so long...computer problems! I hope you can read this ok!


	10. To leave or not to leave

Ch.10  
  
Sam pulled Ivy aside.  
  
"You slept with TC that night? He asked, hurt filling his voice.  
  
"Sam, I had a lot to drink..."  
  
"Do you even remember that night Ivy? Do you remember what we said?"  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"No," she whispered. "I don't remember."  
  
Sam stepped back angrily.  
  
"I told you I loved you for the first time that night," he said, the sadness in his voice replaced by rage. "We said we were going to run away together...get married...and instead you went off with my best friend...got pregnant by him..."  
  
"Sam I wanted to tell you I was pregnant," she said. "I prayed everyday that the baby was yours...but I didn't know for sure...that's why I went away for a year."  
  
"And when you came back, you never said anything about a baby."  
  
"Because he wasn't yours!" she answered quickly. "It was obvious once he was born that he was TC's...and I didn't want to lose you...so I gave him up for adoption."  
  
Sam scoffed.  
  
'I cant believe any of this..."  
  
"I'm sorry." was all she said. Then she walked away, leaving him alone in the dark.  
  
Outside, Teresa stood, unmoving.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"But...Fox is my husband...he has to go with me."  
  
"Not if you want to see your son again."  
  
"You cant do this," Fox said. "I'm a grown man...I can leave if I want."  
  
"And I'm a powerful man," Alistair shot back...."And I can find you if I want."  
  
"I said I would leave!" Teresa yelled. "I'm doing what you're asking, and it still isnt enough."  
  
"Teresa, if you leave and Fox goes with you, then you're still part of this family...and I wont have it...not anymore. I don't want any ties with you. So you have to go...and Fox has to stay."  
  
"Like hell I do," Fox said. "You can cut me out of the family if you have to Grandfather, but I am not leaving her, or letting her go without me by her side."  
  
"I'm sorry Nicholas...but yes you are."  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"I better go back inside," Alistair said. "There's more fin to be had."  
  
He walked to the door.  
  
"Talk it over...I need an answer tonight." he shut the door, leaving them alone in the cold.  
  
"This is insane!" Teresa yelled. "He can't do this...we cant let him do this to us."  
  
She looked over at Fox who was sitting down.  
  
"Fox?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"You have to go Teresa."  
  
She felt her heart break into pieces.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have to go and get your son back...you have to go before Alistair does something else."  
  
"I will go," she said dropping to her knees in front of him, her eyes level with his. "We'll both go."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I don't see how that's going to work Resa."  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gasp.  
  
"So what are you saying?" she whispered. Fox wiped his eyes.  
  
"I'm saying you have to leave tomorrow...and you have to go alone."  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Resa..."  
  
"NO!" she yelled. "How are you willing to throw everything away? Just like that?"  
  
"Because if I don't, then you'll never see your son again...and something will happen to you and your family...and I cant live with that."  
  
She stood up and walked away. He followed her.  
  
"I don't want this to happen," he said trying to explain himself.  
  
"Fox, I cant do this alone...please don't make me." She slowly turned to face him. "Please don't."  
  
"Teresa, I am so madly in love with you, I cant even put it into words...you're a dream, a poem, a fantasy all in one..."  
  
She sobbed.  
  
"And I want what is best for you...even if it means I have to let you go."  
  
"But that's not what's best with me, because it doesnt give me you." she said. "Why cant you understand that?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"If you want me to leave, that's one thing. If you don't love me anymore and you want me gone than say it...but if this is just you trying to be the selfless hero, then you need to just stop...I'm not going to let you get rid of me that easily."  
  
He ran towards her, picking her up in a hug, swinging her around.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He put her down and leaned in, kissing her.  
  
"We'll think of something." she said smiling.  
  
"We always do." 


	11. do as i say

"I see the party died once I left."

Alistair walked back into the silent room, nobody talking, no eye contact being made.

"Well...I have good news for you...we're finished for now."

Sam looked at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, chief Bennett, that I no longer need you disgusting people here...I'm letting you go."

And just like that, the doors flew open.

"Leave now before I change my mind. Or if you want to stay, I could spill someone else's dirty secrets to the world. Believe me, I have plenty more."

"Where's Teresa?" Luis asked.

"Her and Fox are discussing some important business matters up on the roof. They should be back shortly."

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Luis, let's just go," Sheridan whispered. "We can wait for them outside."

"What are you people waiting for?" Alistair yelled, growing angry. "You're free...now get out of here!"

Everyone quickly walked out of the building. When they were outside, no one moved. Eve walked up to TC.

"We need to talk."

"I'm going home," he said not looking at her. "You can come by tomorrow and get your things." He walked away.

Julian walked up. "Eve"

"Don't," she said harshly. "Just leave me alone alright?"

"I can't do that," he said. "I love you too much."

"You are disgusting!" Whitney yelled. "Both of you deserve each other."

"Whit-"Chad placed his hand on her back.

"And don't you come near me," she said turning to face him. "I don't know what's going on, or what to do...but I need to get out of here." She started walking away.

"We'll talk to her Chad," Ethan and Gwen said.

"Alright, everybody listen up." Sam boomed over the crowd. "This has been a crazy night...I think everyone just needs to go home and rest...we can figure things out tomorrow."

Everyone reluctantly walked away, the events of the night replaying in their heads. Luis and Sheridan stayed behind. They sat on a bench outside.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Luis asked.

Sheridan sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"When it comes to my father, who knows? I just hope they're alright."

Back inside, Alistair waited patiently for Fox and Teresa to come back down. Minutes passed. He looked at his watch, frustrated. His cell phone rang.

"What?"

"Mr. Crane, the arrangements are taken care of."

"You've got everything set up?"

"Yes sir," the voice said. "Miss Lopez -Fitzgerald won't know what hit her."

"And the boy?"

"He's here. We told him his mommy was coming to get him."

"What?! Why would you tell him that?"

"Well why not sir? It's the truth."

"No it's not," Alistair said. "Teresa will be dead long before she makes it to where her son is."

"Well-"

"Just forget it," Alistair said. "Once she's gone, I'm going to personally kill that boy myself. I'll be in touch."

He hung up his phone and turned around. Teresa was standing in the doorway, her face red with anger.

"How long have you been there?" Alistair asked.

"Long enough," she snapped back. "I knew this was all a trick."

Alistair laughed, a frightening laugh that sent chills down her spine.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Teresa," he said. "What is it about you? Why can I not get rid of you?"

She smiled.

"Because I'm smarter than you."

"You're lucky, that's all."

She smirked. She reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a small gun. She aimed it as his head.

"Looks like your lucks about to run out."

"Oh please...you wont shoot me."

"Don't tempt me Alistair."

"Teresa, put the gun away, you're not fooling anyone."

"Shut up Alistair!" She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You don't want to rot away in prison all your life."

She laughed. "Do you honestly think I would get in trouble for this? Hell Alistair, I'd be named a town hero if I killed you. No one would charge me."

He clenched his fists together. He knew she was right. "If you kill me, you will never find your son," he said through gritted teeth.

She sighed. "You got me there Alistair...and that's exactly why I'm not going to kill you tonight."

"Then what's the gun for?"

Just then, Fox walked in, carrying rope.

"Isn't it obvious?" Teresa asked smiling at Fox. "We're kidnapping you."

"WHAT?" Alistair yelled. "Have you two lost your minds? You can't kidnap me."

"Oh, but we can Grandfather," Fox said. "You see, we decided that we've had enough of you being in charge...so now, we are!" He looked over at Teresa. "Good plan babe."

She smiled. "Thank you Fox. I knew you would like it."

"This is outrageous!" Alistair yelled. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Alistair, look at me." Teresa said sternly. He did.

"I have a gun pointed at your head. I will kill you. You are going with us, and you are going to take me to my son...if you don't, you die. It's that simple."

"I'd rather die, so you will never know where your son is, than to be under your control."

"Are you sure about that?" Fox asked. "Because I have a feeling that once you're gone, your entire empire will collapse. Finding little Ethan wont be a problem. Your men will easily give him up."

"Then why not just kill me and get it over with?"

"Because," Teresa said, "I want you to rot. I want to see you rot in prison for the rest of your life for what you've done. Killing you would be fun, believe me...but it's too easy."

Fox walked up to him. "Put your arms behind your back," he said.

Alistair didn't move. "I've worked to hard to have my entire empire collapse now," he said.

"Then just do what we say." He sighed angrily, and put his arms back. "You're going to pay for this," he said to Teresa who was still pointing the gun.

She laughed.

"Wanna bet?"


	12. 4 against 1

Fox and Teresa led a tied up Alistair outside.

"Is the coast clear?" Teresa asked.

"I think so," Fox said looking around. "Wait a minute..."

They looked over. Luis and Sheridan were sitting there. Luis saw them.

"What's going on?" he asked running over.

"Luis!" Teresa said surprised. She tried to hide the gun she was carrying.

"What are you guys doing?"

She sighed. "We're getting my son back Luis."

He looked at her. Then he looked at Fox.

"What is she talking about?"

"Look, it's a long story," Fox said. "Here's the summary. Little Ethan is alive. We're kidnapping Alistair here so he will take us to him."

"Little Ethan is alive?" Sheridan asked shocked. "How can that be?" She looked at Alistair, his hands tied behind his back. "I should have known," she said. She walked up and slapped him, hard across the face, an instant red mark appearing.

"Let us go with you." Luis said. Fox and Teresa looked at each other.

"It could be dangerous," Teresa said. "I think Fox and I better do this alone."

"Unacceptable," Luis said. "We're going." He grabbed Sheridan's hand. "It's going to take all of us to keep an eye on him."

Alistair scoffed. "This is ridiculous. Someone better untie me."

They ignored him.

"You guys really want to go with us?" Fox asked.

"Of course we do!" Sheridan said. "We want to get little Ethan back...plus we get to torture my father along the way. It could be fun."

Teresa laughed. "Alright, you guys can come. But we need to head out...if we leave now and keep driving, we should make it there soon."

"Where are we going?" Luis asked.

"Good question," she said. "Alistair?"

He didn't say anything. Teresa raised the gun back up and aimed.

"Don't be silent now Alistair...tell us where we're going."

He stared at her angrily. "North Carolina," he said quietly.

She smiled. "That was easy."

Fox and Luis walked behind Alistair, shoving him to the car. They put him in the backseat.

"We'll sit by him and make sure he doesn't do anything," the men said. Teresa gave Fox the gun.

"I'll drive," she said hopping in the car. Once they were all seated, Teresa started the car and began driving. "I cant believe my son is alive," she said. She looked in the rearview mirror at Alistair, his eyes staring at hers. "You're mine Alistair," she said smiling. "You messed with the wrong girl."

He laughed. "Oh Teresa," he said. "Don't count your chickens just yet."

"And what does that mean?"

He smiled. "I always have a few tricks up my sleeve."


End file.
